


The Year That Christmas Changed Forever

by Dolt



Category: Christmas - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolt/pseuds/Dolt
Summary: I got bored ok





	

Everyone knows the story of how The Grinch stole Christmas. What no one knows is that he never actually gave it back. That was the year Christmas changed forever. It was the year of the Great Elven Rebellion. As everyone knows there are three different kinds of elves that work for Santa. The Green, Red, and Blue. This rebellion changed everything. Like any good rebellion there were leaders. The Grinch got the green elves to back his cause to end Christmas, he used the declining number of children who believe to sway the elves. Jack Frost got the blue elves to help him try to stop the fighting.

Meanwhile Santa lead his loyal Red elves to bring an end to the Green betrayers. With the rebellion raging toy production had come to a complete stop. Instead all the elves shifted their work to creating weapons. There were candy cane swords and armor. Marshmallow catapults and hot chocolate sprayers. The war effort would be a hysterical one indeed. The Blue elves were armored in blueberry candy canes armor and blueberry candy cane swords. The Red elves had armor crafted of peppermint and sword of peppermint. The Green elves had armor crafted of spearmint and swords of spearmint. The three armies lead by their leaders marched to the snowdrift valley.

The South Pole was the site of this war. Santa came from the north with a sea of peppermint clad warriors and large marshmallow catapults. The Grinch lead his forces in the sea of spearmint coming from the south with marshmallow catapults as well. Jack Frost came from the west and the east with his blueberry clad warriors a few of which were carrying hot chocolate sprayers. Santa sounded the horn of Christmas cheer to begin the battle. The catapults launched their marshmallows creating a large sticky mess. The candy cane clattered elves charged into battle striking each other. Their armor formed cracks after repeated beatings. Swords began to shatter. Yet they would not give up for this war was for Christmas.

Santa and The Grinch were engaged in a candy cane sword fight to the death. All around them the three elven factions were fighting. The air smelled of a mix of peppermint, spearmint, and blueberry. This aroma energized the elves and pushed them onward. The elves began to fall in battle. Shattered candy cane stuck to their hair and body. Knocked out by a sugar overload. More and more began to fall. It was looking like a total loss. All that remained were the three leaders, Santa, The Grinch, and Jack Frost.

They were engaged in a raging fight. Each had his own reason to continue fighting. Santa fought to preserve Christmas and save his elves. The Grinch fought to end Christmas and get some much needed rest. Jack Frost fought to end this needless fighting and bring his friends together once more. Yet none would give ground on this fight. They were desperate for their cause to win out in the end. Yet little to their knowledge the elves were knocked out. Nor did they know someone was coming. A very unlikely hero to a very unlikely war.

It appeared as though he rose from the ground. Right in the middle of the three. It was none other than Ebenezer Scrooge. The three stopped fighting at the sight of him. They all knew his story very well. So they listened to his words of wisdom. He spoke of a compromise. Jack would control winter's storms. The Grinch would live in the south pole and continue his cause. Santa was to continue Christmas. The fighting had to stop. It's toll was too great on the elves. Friends were fighting each other. Families were divided. They had forgotten each color controlled part of the workshop. And so it ended in peace.


End file.
